Extreme Reaction
by BoydBlog
Summary: Entry for 'A Picture is Worth a 1000 Words Contest' - Edward has been secretly in love with Bella for five years. His belief that she is indifferent makes him goad her, just to illicit an extreme reaction. Would he push her too far?


**A Picture is Worth a 1000 Words Contest**

**Title:** Extreme Reaction

**Pen name: **BoydBlog

**Inspirational photo number:** 3

**To view the photos for this contest visit: **http://i618(DOT)photobucket(DOT)com/albums/tt268/Rosalynn7885/contestcollage(DOT)png

**Rating: **M

**Summary:** Entry for the 'A Picture is Worth a 1000 Words' contest. Edward has been secretly in love with Bella for five years. His belief that she is indifferent makes him goad her, just to illicit an extreme reaction, any reaction: disgust, anger, hatred…would he push her too far?

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit:**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/a_picture_is_worth_a_1000_words_contest/76199/

~o~

**A/N: Thank you to my awesome beta CW. You inspire me.**

The reaction I could procure from her was astonishing. With one feather-like touch I could make her body quiver with goose bumps. I could make her heart rate accelerate. I could make her blush a deliciously shocking crimson. I could literally feel the heat her body emanated as she dug her teeth into her bottom lip and seethed at me.

She had absolutely no fucking idea that I've been in love with her since I was seventeen, since I saw her kiss fuckwit Mike Newton at the prom five years ago.

I knew I was being an absolute prick to her. I knew my sexual innuendos made her insane with disgust. She didn't know that I provoked her just to get the aforementioned reactions. Even though I could never have her, what I could do to her with words and my gaze was addictive.

I had to constantly try to illicit emotion from her. Repulsion, anger, hatred, anything as long as she would engage with me and provide me the visual stimulation I needed to incorporate her in all of my fantasies.

Bella Swan, my little sister Alice's best friend since freshman year.

She stood at the doorway, the rage evident on her face. She was staring at her phone. She wouldn't look at me.

I slowly, cautiously walked over to her. I touched my hand to the back of hers, suggestively gliding my fingers over her knuckles, and then up to clutch her lightly around the wrist.

She froze, holding her breath.

Yes! I could feel her pulse under the pale delicate skin. It was racing. I closed my eyes and revelled in the feeling of pleasure that rushed through me.

_Fucking do it Bella. Slap me, scream at me, give me something, anything!_

I had to extract her emotion to satisfy my need, my longing for her. "Why don't you _come_ _with me _in front of the fire?" my voice was seductive. I knew she would fume at my double meaning. I tugged her wrist lightly.

"No thanks Edward," her voice sounded strained, "I'm feeling rather _hot_ as it is. I think I'll just sit outside and read a book until Alice gets here." She yanked her wrist from my hand.

She spun around and walked three paces to the bookcase and grabbed at the first one, and as she turned and strode out of the cabin, two other books fell onto the floor with a thud.

She didn't know that Alice wouldn't be meeting us here for another two hours. I only had two short hours to be alone with her. Alice knew how I felt. She certainly wouldn't let me get away with this shit once she arrived.

I bent down to retrieve the two books from the floor. _Pride and Prejudice_, fuck, that's pretty funny. I was the arrogant Mr Darcy, and she was the seething Miss Bennett. The other book was titled _Sex Driven People_. What the…? At least this one should get her blood boiling.

I walked outside and around towards the lake to find her sitting on a weather-beaten chair. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, the book held up high in front of her face. Surely that was too close for her to be actually reading it?

I sauntered by her and lounged in the adjacent chair. I casually opened my book, hoping she would lower hers and look over at me, but I could tell from the rigid way she held her body, that she was really angry. Maybe I've pushed her too far?

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to upset you." The last thing I needed was for her to avoid me completely over the next two days. I was only here because I wanted to be near her. God, she is the most alluring and addictive drug on the planet!

She didn't look at me, even after I'd spoken. She was wearing those sexy-as-fuck skinny jeans, the ones with the exposed button-fly. Her body was sensational. I noticed after a while that she relaxed from her rigid posture. Her shoulders dropped, ever so slowly her legs straightened out.

I was wrapped up in my own feelings as I watched her, trying to think of something to say that would make her speak or look at me. Then she lowered her book. Her eyes read the title of mine. She looked directly at me, and her expression altered. She was going to do it, she was going to yell at me, slap and hit me.

Bella dropped her book on the ground, bit her bottom lip and stood up. My confusion must have been evident. She approached my chair and leant over me. She reached out and grabbed my book then she purposefully tossed it over her shoulder towards the lake. Fuck, I _have_ pushed her too far.

Then I thought I was going to have a massive coronary as those fucking luscious denim-clad pins straddled me. Her warm center pressed roughly into my groin and her hands pushed on my chest as she rocked her hips forward.

She leant down and whispered in my ear. "Do you have any idea how much I want you?" Her hot breath caressed my earlobe. Her warm lips caressed the underside of my jaw.

What the fuck was she doing? Was I dreaming?

"You _infuriate_ me Edward." She kissed my neck and her hands dug into my hair. "You say the meanest things to me, taunt me, make fun of me. When all I want you to do is admit you have feelings for me and take me inside the cabin and make me cum. I don't fucking care where, in front of the fire, anywhere. I want you to make me scream your name, make all my dreams come true."

Her lips found my mouth and she kissed me with unrestrained fervour.

Finally, I had the reaction I'd been waiting for. And more.

"God, I love you Bella."


End file.
